Zeo and Damian Moments
by FrostStarX
Summary: Zeo Abyss and Damian Hart are destined to join together...to ruin people's lives. Follow the 2 bladers with nothing in common to their random adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry that I removed this story. I'm going to do a little remaking. The 1st chapter stays (somewhat) the same. **

* * *

**The time where the apocalypse arises…**

**Zeo and Damian moments had come to existence…**

**We're all doomed…**

**Day 1…**

It was a normal day in HD academy, well, kind of. Zeo had already done his morning routine; take a shower, brush his teeth, change clothes, eat breakfast, etc.

The only thing is next is an arrangement. It was the worst feeling ever, but it was the only way to become stronger, when he sucks hard in beyblade. Pain isn't the only thing that comes as a price; it's the people in HD. Why must he suffer with the most INSANE people in existence? One who is a mad doctor, one who is a super short blader with mental issues, and one who is ever so crazed with art. Why does the world hates him now?

Zeo flopped down on his bed and stare up at the ceiling. He schedules his arrangements later in the afternoon. However, he couldn't help thinking about his teammates in Team Starbreaker, the midget and the art-obsessed tranny. With every dignity he haves left, he hopes that he will never become like them after an arrangement. Those 2 are twisted in their own little way.

Zeo picked up a dragging sound outside his room. Puzzled, he sat up and headed towards the door. It's most likely those assistant women doing their jobs but he's just curious. Zeo opened the door and found himself frozen in bewilderment.

It was Damian, dragging a huge box. What in name…?

Damian caught sight of Zeo gaping at him. Damian made smile, a hint of evil in it. That should be the sign for Zeo to slam the door close and lock it until night arrives. "Help me with this box, Zeo." Damian said enthusiastically.

Without ever thinking, Zeo trailed over to the other side of the box and pushed it. It was ultimately heavy; surprising that Damian could be able to even budge it.

As the 2 dragged the box, Damian released it in front of Jack's door. "There, that should do it," Damian sighed. Normally, Zeo would turn back to his room and do what he usually does but couldn't help to be curious.

"Is this Jack's delivery from Acme?" asked Zeo.

"You can say that," Damian smirked.

Confused, Zeo just gawked at Damian as he knocked on Jack's door and scampered away to the side of the wall, out of Jack's sight when he opens the door. Damian motioned Zeo to come with him and, once again without thinking, Zeo darted to Damian's side.

"What are we doing?"

"Shh!"

Jack's room door opened. Even though Zeo couldn't see Jack, he could still hear him.

"What is this?" Jack said in confusion. "I don't remember ordering anything."

Zeo immediately thought that this is a prank from Damian. He glanced down at the small blader who was sneering evilly. Oh what had he gotten himself into?

"Well I guess it's from Ziggurat," Jack shrugged and opened the box door. Curious, Zeo and Damian peeked into his room and saw nothing happened. Zeo looked baffled while Damian kept his sneer. Even Jack looked confused but his face expression turned suspicious.

"What is that-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a tarantula slammed into Jack's face. Zeo screamed while Damian burst out laughing.

Jack was yowling and crashing into everything in his room. Before Zeo knew, more spiders began spilling out from the box.

Damian instantly pushed the box inside Jack's room, no need for Zeo's help, and slammed Jack's door closed.

Zeo was paralyzed, breathing heavily, while Damian was rolling on the floor laughing.

"D-Damian…! What was…?" Zeo stuttered. Damian slowed his laughter and gazed up on Zeo.

"He deserved that one, I'm sure!"

"But Damian…SPIDERS?!"

Damian remembers that one of Zeo's fears is spiders. It reminded him that time when he picked up a Daddy Long Legs and showed it to Zeo. Before he knew, Zeo was a few feet away from him. So that kinda started a chase around the HD academy and a few valuable sacrifices. In result, an angry doctor.

"Damnit, Zeo. Get a grip. Just be lucky that that wasn't you," Damian rose up from the floor, scowling at him.

Calming down, the first thing came in Zeo's mind was Damian's sudden change. He never seen Damian attempts a prank (The Daddy Long Legs time don't count). Worse, he never saw Damian laughing so much. This sudden turn in Damian's personality could lead disaster. Probably bigger.

Zeo couldn't help but to flinch at every crash sounds in Jack's room. He also couldn't help noticing Damian's smirk, grey eyes boring into his blue eyes. Zeo could feel every bone in his body shuddering.

"W-What?"

"You seem useful, Zeo. I may need you for something."

Zeo made a worry, scared face, only making Damian to smirk even wider.

"Come on, I have something even better in mind."

"Well, I, ugh…"

"Refuse and I'll send you straight into Hades."

He doesn't know if going into Hades would be better.

"Okay…" Zeo sighed.

The real nightmare has only begun...

* * *

**I heard that a Daddy Long Legs isn't actually a spider…I don't know if it's true or what but whatever… ****Sorry that I deleted this story. My mind was whirling that time...I felt quite sad that I had to remove those wonderful reviews you veiwers gave me :( **


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope this is better than the other 2nd chapter. Sorry for the late update.**

* * *

Zeo found himself following Damian in the hallways of the HD academy. He sighed in misery and resting his hands behind his head. He noticed that his mind is starting a slide show about Toby and Masamune, both young and ambitious. Memories began swarming in his head.

Zeo felt his heart sank. Inevitable it was to run away this immense sadness. Toby had gotten sick, crumbling Team Dungeon. Masamune left them behind, and Zeo wasn't in any chance of improving. The thought of Masamune made him grind his teeth and developed a desire for an arrangement. Then he thought of Jack and Damian. _'Oh ____God __no.'_

Zeo notices that Damian was slowing his pace. Matching his, Zeo followed Damian to the room door where is says _Ziggurat's Office_. "What are we doing by Ziggurat's office?" Zeo murmured to Damian's ear, instinctively keeping quiet. Damian began to form a grin that looks similar to the Cheshire Cat. Zeo shivered at the grin. It is worse when it's on Damian's face.

"Just follow my lead," Damian murmured back, trying to keep his enthusiasm down.

Zeo know he's not going to like this. It's either leave and face the wrath of the Cerbecs wielder, or stay and suffer being alongside with the Cerbecs wielder. Hell haves no fury like an angry Damian.

Damian opens the door and barged inside. Zeo hesitates to follow him behind. He had to get his collar pulled by the small blader.

Ziggurat was sitting at desk, smiling as always, petting his mutated rodent. "Ah, hello Damian, Zeo. Done with your arrangement?"

"Yes, doctor," Damian replied. "All set and ready."

"Excellent," Ziggurat purred. Zeo glanced at Damian, mind whirling of what he is planning. _'I think my life is going to be fucked__…'_

"Is there something the matter?" Ziggurat asked, wondering the appearance of the 2 bladers. Damian removed his bey and launcher from the back of him and revealed it to Ziggurat. Zeo watched, surprisingly interested, Damian as he stepped closer to Ziggurat's desk.

"Zeo and I were practicing at the training room and I noticed Hades Cerbecs is acting funny," Damian began. Zeo knew this the starting moment of Damian's scheme. "I can't battle with it malfunctioning like this."

Ziggurat lost his smile and looked startled. "What do you mean? What's wrong with it?"

"It launches funny."

"Really? How?"

"Like this."

Damian aimed the launcher towards Ziggurat. Before anyone could react, Damian already released Cerbecs, heading straight to Ziggurat's fore-head.

Ziggurat fell backwards on his chair, his mutant rodent scampering away. Zeo stared down in horror at the doctor's unmoving body.

"Damian…WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?!"

Damian made a devious smile and returned Cerbecs back to his hands. Zeo should have seen this coming. He expects a lie or an excuse, but not knocking out the master of the Hades Academy! Damian started towards the unconscious doctor and began lifting him up from under his arms.

"Grab his legs, Zeo," Damian huffed, seeming to be in a rush. Zeo just stared at Damian, trying to drag the doctor with countless numbers of gasps. Damian glared at the frozen blader, impatience rushing through.

"Are you going to sit there, gawking like a bitch, or are you going to help me?"

Zeo just sighed. The rein of Damian will never end. _'Probably until I die…'_

Zeo strolled over to the doctor's unconscious body and lifted his legs, wondering how he got in this mess in the first place.

'_All because I opened the door. Opened the goddamn __door.'_

Zeo's arms began to feel weak and carrying Ziggurat through the hallways made Zeo feel even more perturbed. Hope began to drain away and feels like his arms are going to fall off at any second. Why is he doing this again?

Before Zeo knew, the 2 bladers entered in the HD garage, full of trucks that transported goods and devices. Curiosity swarmed him like butterflies but he couldn't understand. Ziggurat's weight began to lift. Glancing at the doctor, Zeo found himself immobilized when he sees Damian putting Ziggurat in one of the transporting boxes that is big enough for an average man. His hands couldn't let go of the doctor's legs, like losing his favorite teddy bear (only it's a red fox) with countless numbers of names (mainly Flame) depending on his mood.

Zeo noticed that Damian was giving him one of his death glares. Zeo's hands automatically released Ziggurat's legs. Normally, death glares don't affect Zeo that often; he challenges them with his own. Damian's, however, is different. Challenging his death glares is like begging to die and have your soul thrown into eternal despair. Yes, it's that bad.

Damian covers the top of the box and grabs a marker to write "To Africa" on the top. Zeo went amazed at his neat handwriting, can easily fool transporters. Everyone, in fact.

Speaking of, one of the transporters strolled over towards the 2 bladers. He began to scratch his head when he sees Damian and Zeo. Before he could say anything, Damian spoke out.

"This one's a specialty!" Damian smiled like an innocent child, patting the top of the box with his palms.

The transporter looked like his heart just warmed at Damian's fake adorableness. Zeo rolled his eyes.

"Oh, hello Damian!" The transporter man smiled and begins to lift up the box. "This will be sent without a doubt!" He was struggling, but didn't seem to be bothered much as he carried the box over to one of the transporting trucks, never had a clue that he's actually sending the doctor to Africa.

Zeo's jaw dropped and stared at the box as it was shoved in the truck. Damian had his hands on his hips and watched amusingly at the truck with Ziggurat in drove away after it was full.

"Now that the cat's away, the mice will play," Damian snickered.

"We're soooo in trouble," Zeo whimpered, managing to speak, still haves his eyes fixed on the disappearing truck. Every muscle in his body refused to move, not even budge.

"Quit worrying!" Damian faced Zeo with a face of annoyance. "There's no chance that Dr. Ziggurat will return any soon. Now that he's gone, we could almost anything!"

"You have serious mental issues."

"Shut up, Zeo."

* * *

**Now that Ziggurat's gone, I'm having a hard time coming up with ideas for the next chapter. *Sigh* I'll come up with something later...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, long time no see. This is FrostStarX. I found this in my computer so I thought why not post it. Even if it sucks or not I don't care. I am no longer interested in Beyblade anymore but I am going to update this story sometime (and Game Over maybe) so I'm not going to be as Frost as much anymore. So, here is chapter 3 update. I don't know if I'll continue or what...**

* * *

**DAY 2…**

**Scary Time…**

"_Wherever you go, I'll always find you!"_

"_No…No! Please, leave me alone!"_

Zeo bolted awake and rose from his pillow, breathing hard. He blinked and noticed that he's in his room, sun shining through his curtains. _'It's a dream…all just a dream,' _he thought to himself in relief. He can still picture his dream clearly. It was more like a nightmare.

Damian was looming over him, a foot on his chest with arms rested on his knee. He was smiling down at him, an evil smile. A smile that Zeo will always remember whenever he sees Damian's face. What's worse is when he opened that smile to speak to him in a low growling voice.

"_You're mine and always will be!"_

"_You can't run away forever, Zeo. Wherever you go, I'll always find you!"_

Zeo's whole body began to shiver at the thought and for some odd reason, he isn't wearing a shirt. Suddenly, there was a flash of another memory…The memory when both Zeo and Damian shipped Dr. Ziggurat to Africa. No matter how much Zeo couldn't stand that man, he knew as well as anyone that a suddenly missing doctor can lead disaster to his company.

Zeo placed a hand on his forehead. He remembers it all, right after the incident. Everyone was panicking, except for him, Damian and Jack. They were all in disorder and sending out news for the search of Dr. Ziggurat. For now, there was nothing that Team Starbreaker can do.

A chuckle interrupted his thoughts and made him jump. Right next to him on his bed is the last person he ever wants to see, especially on his bed right next to him.

"D-D-DAMIAN?!"

Damian sneered at him, lying on Zeo's bed, still wearing his PJ's with his hands resting at the back of his head. "Good morning, Zeo. Had a wonderful goodnight's sleep?"

"H-HOW DID YOU GET IN MY ROOM?!" Zeo shouted in shock.

"You really need to remember to lock your room door," Damian replied with a bored expression.

Zeo's mind began whirling. He had a nightmare about this guy and now he's right next to him on his bed! Did he do anything to him while he's sleeping? Zeo felt his bare chest. His heart made a huge thump and blushed madly. Damian made a huge smirk, obviously in full amusement at Zeo's reaction.

"The cat's out of the bag?"

Zeo glared at him. "Damian…what did you do..?!"

Damian smiled even wider. "Zeo, I never thought you have a negative mind in you!"

Zeo's face turned beet red. "Damian! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"You took off your shirt on your own while you're half asleep," Damian replied flatly. "Not to mention you were mumbling something so I thought I could pass by and play with you for a while…"

Zeo's eyes widened, face still as red as beet. "What do you mean by, 'play'?"

Damian studied him, still enjoying Zeo's reaction. "You know, 'Wherever you go, I'll always find you'." Damian burst a laugh. Zeo's face turned to his normal color and gritted his teeth, maintaining himself from leaping at the small blader. "So it was you! I had enough of you in reality and now you're in my dreams?!"

Damian's laughter halted and stared at Zeo with a puzzled face. "What do you mean? I was trying to be Ziggurat."

"Ziggurat?"

Damian looked bewildered for a couple of seconds before he made his usual large smirks. "So I was in your dreams, huh? Ho ho, that's even better! I never knew you cared so much!"

Zeo turned his face to the window when his blush reappeared. "Sh-Shut up," he growled as he picked up a shirt to put on.

"You're mine and always will be…"

Caught off guard, Zeo whirled around to look at the still lying down Damian. Damian sneered at him when he picked up a hint of fear in Zeo's face. Damian just shrugged. "It wasn't me," he admitted. Before Zeo could respond, pop came from under his bed is someone he didn't expect to see.

"Did I do well?" it was the one only Faust, the used to be Toby. His face was blank as ever, eyes studying the completely stunned Zeo.

"You did perfectly!" Damian leaped from Zeo's bed. It was hardly noticeable for anyone else but Team Starbreaker to read Faust's face expression, which is right now both Damian and Zeo can clearly see Faust glowing in pride. Zeo face-palmed. Now Faust is working with Damian… Can life suck even more for Zeo?

"Faust, why are you helping Damian?" Zeo asked, really want to hear Faust's answer.

Faust was quiet for a couple of moments before replying, "Me and Damian are going outside and play after we wake you up."

Zeo turned to Damian, who smiled merrily. "What is your sick plan, Damian?" Zeo growled, annoyed at Damian's smile.

"Nothing. We're going to play, like Faust said."

Faust turned to Damian with a bored face. "Can we play now?"

Damian smiled at him like a parent smiling at their child. "Of course. After we change, that is." Zeo and Damian can clearly see his face brightening excitedly. It freaked them out a little bit but he's a Faust. No one knows what he's thinking when it comes to him.

Before Zeo knew, Faust was poking his shoulders. Zeo just stared at him. "Can Zeo come play too?" Faust asked as he turned to Damian.

Damian blinked for a few moments before making his usual evil smirks. Zeo shivered at the sight. _Oh god. Why Toby? Err…Faust?_

"Of course he can come with us! But let's get changed first." Faust brightened a little more and followed Damian out of the door. The two bladers looked back at the distraught Zeo before leaving out of his room.

"See you soon, Zeo!" Damian waved. Zeo made a slight growl. Faust blinked at Damian and tried to do a wave like he did (and failed a little) before they close his doors.

Zeo made a sigh. _Why Faust? Why is Damian dragging Faust with him? _

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden open of his door. Zeo flinched a little but then relaxes him when he sees Jack in his room. Wait, that's not good either…

"Can you knock, next time?"

Jack didn't seem to pay attention to him. "I feel left out. What is Damian doing with Faust?"

"I'm still trying to find that out. He better not try to-"

"No matter. Hey! Can I come to play with you guys?"

"We don't mean THAT kind play, Jack."

"You guys are boring."

"How do you know that we're-"

"I was listening through your door."

"Of course you were…"

"So, can I join?"

"That's Damian's idea."

"Damian wouldn't mind would he?"

Zeo shook his head with a sigh. "I don't WHAT is in Damian's mind."

Jack turned away. "Ok! Time to bring my toys and my best clothing!"

"Do NOT bring those sick so-called toys of yours and those clothes that I'm pretty sure they're for women."

"…You have no taste in fashion."

"And you have no taste in humanity…"

* * *

**Not even worth a wait, huh. Oh well, there might chapter 4. MIGHT BE. Since I am no longer into Beyblade, I can't promise anymore updates. However, since I like this story (and Game Over) so much, I'll try to continue.**

**See ya~ Frost**


End file.
